


Oh, Christmas Tree

by WakeUpDreaming



Series: Holiday Shenanigans: Holiday Collection 2016 [5]
Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fluff, christmas trees, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8861968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: Gracie won't leave the Christmas tree alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely anon who prompted me this fun, fluffy fic. Thank you!

“Gracie – come – don’t grab at that!”

Happy hears a crash that she thinks is coming from the living room and scrambles to her feet from where she’s trying to fix the refrigerator.

“What did the two of you just do?” she asks, skidding to a halt when she gets to the living room. But the scene in front of her answers for them. Toby is holding up the Christmas tree with one hand and seems to have scooped up Gracie in the other, holding both like he’s not sure where to put them.

“Baby or the tree,” he says, looking panicked. “Pick one and help.”

Happy swoops in and pushes the tree up to standing, making sure she doesn’t push too hard and tip the tree the other way. Toby swings Gracie out of the way like again, and she giggles.

When Happy steps out from behind the tree, Gracie is clapping her chubby baby hands. She blows a raspberry in response.

“Got an explanation for this debacle?” Happy asks. “Because it’s not every day you walk in on your husband holding both your Christmas tree and your kid with a look like he’s about to cry.”

“I wasn’t going to cry,” Toby argues. “Your genius child crawled over to the Christmas tree in the three seconds I was trying to find the remote and yanked on one of the baubles at the bottom of the tree.” He shrugs, and Gracie makes a face like she’s incredibly pleased with herself. “Third time she’s done something like this since we put the tree up.”

“Why couldn’t you have waited to crawl until after Christmas,” Happy sighs, kissing Gracie on the nose. “You’re too young to be crawling.”

“Actually,” Toby says, lifting Gracie to sit on his shoulders, “some kids are walking at eleven months. We should consider ourselves lucky that she’s not running around all over the place.”

“Don’t,” Happy says, holding up one finger. “Don’t jinx it. She can wait until she’s older – until the Christmas tree is down.”

“Yeah, but then we’ll have to deal with snow,” Toby says. He kisses Gracie’s cheek, and she giggles again. “You’re going to look so cute in your snow suit, princess.”

“And you’re going to love that sled we got you almost as much as your dad does,” Happy adds.

Toby shushes her.

“What?” Happy asks.

“Receptive language, remember?” Toby says. “Her oral-motor skills may be the only thing preventing her from talking to us. She knows all that sign language, you know.”

“Oh, and you think I’m spoiling her Christmas?” Happy asks. “Believe me. She’s fine. We bought her enough to fill a Toys R Us and Paige bought her even more.”

“Puh-puh!” Gracie says, clapping.

“Yes, Auntie Paige,” Toby says, emphasizing the sounds in the name Paige. “Auntie Paige.”

“Puh-puh,” she turns to Happy, “Mama!” Then she nuzzles into Toby’s shoulder and hugs him.

“And that’s the total number of words she says,” Happy says. “And she said ‘mama’ first. Even though you said she wouldn’t.”

“She’ll call me Dada for Christmas, right?” he peppers kisses on Gracie’s nose, and she giggles, patting Toby’s cheeks. “Right, sweet pea?”

Gracie blows a raspberry in Toby’s face.

“So nice of you,” Toby says. “So nice of you to call Auntie Paige Papa instead of your own Daddy.”

Gracie leans in and bites Toby’s cheek.

“No teeth!” Happy says, half panicking. “No teeth! Just kiss.”

“It’s okay – she’s not quite biting.” Toby leans away. “See? No latch. We’re good.”

Happy relaxes. “Why does our child bite all the time?”

“She thinks it’s a term of endearment,” Toby says as Gracie tries to pull at the hat ornament Paige got Toby for Christmas years ago. “Whoa there, princess, no more of that.”

“Do we need to move the ornaments higher up on the tree?” Happy asks.

Toby shrugs. “Let’s see.” He sets Gracie down, and she immediately scrambles to grab at the tree. Happy catches it before it’s able to wobble, and Toby catches a bright green ball of glass right before it hits their window.

“Moving the ornaments?” Toby asks as Gracie puts a tiny fist through one of the only wrapped presents as she crawls.

Happy nods. “And the presents.”

Gracie giggles, delighted, as the wrapping paper crinkles under her little hands. “Dada, Dada!” she exclaims, looking up at Toby.

He looks down at her. “Did she just – did you just?!” He scoops Gracie up. “You called me Dada!” He kisses her nose, and then Happy’s forehead, like he just can’t contain himself. “Officially the best Christmas present ever.”

Happy raises an eyebrow. “Better than that time I kissed you on the beach?”

“Are you kidding?” Toby asks. “That comes second. It’s a close second, but Gracie saying Dada,” and Happy’s heart skips a beat when she gets a look at the smitten expression on Toby’s face, “that’ll beat everything.”


End file.
